The Cost
by GoldenObsidian
Summary: What Is the Cost of Insanity..? One-shot. Tragic Ending.


Hey guys, I decided to go with a more depressing and different approach towards this pairing…but I truly love these two together. Enjoy. I wrote this on my dA account Moonsongfire originally, but I tweaked it, go ahead and check it out if you want (Don't! My artwork…awful and just down right a disappointment to my life! XD TT_TT) I OWN NOTHING

Anyway….READ ON!

_**The Cost**_

X~~~X

It was cold. It was dark. And it was pouring rain. The echoing sound of footsteps pounding against the pavement was the only thing that could be heard, besides the roaring rain and thundering clouds.

The gray town was silent, with not a single light showing. All of the buildings were truly a depressing and drab sight, but the footsteps continued on unfaltering. There was no stopping the agile movements of the frantic, fear filled girl. She ran faster with each breath of freezing air that entered her constricting lungs. The girl let out a blood curtling shriek every time she heard the thunder, knowing the dreadful fact that he was closing in on her, knowing with each step she took, he only got closer and closer. She knew that she was on her very deathbed, and running only made the satanic man more angst ridden. The girl felt the hate brewing behind her. Only the hate wasn't directed at her. The bone chilling shivers that ran down her spine were only meant to induce fear. And it was working. Her breaths came faster and she gasped for air, and for sanity. The demonic aura came closer and closer.

"Soul...SOUL!" Maka screamed as she ran with fear and sadness away from her best friend, her partner, and her secret love. No more running. She just couldn't . She had run to the edge of the now abandoned Death City. Dead end. No where to go. No where to run. Maka stopped, turning sharply as she heard a rich, deep laugh.

" Now now Maka, is this any way to treat such a cool guy?" he chuckled. His words slicing the air, Maka shuddered, and silently cursed herself for being so weak.

"Soul you're insane. You destroyed Death City and killed so many citizens. How...how could you!?" said Maka as she began to sob. Tears streamed down her face and mingled with the rain dripping slowly from her face. All the girl could do was stand there, trembling, weak kneed and hope her death was quick, unlike the long drawn out deaths Soul had caused before hand. Soul's eyes softened as he stood in front of the weeping girl who always had acted so condescending and bossy.  
He knelt down and lightly grabbed her chin and made her look into his inhuman red eyes and gave her his signature toothy grin.

"Maka.." he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her. Her eyes widened but she didn't dare to move. His lips, touching her's, had an electrifying shock as he gently kissed her. She was seething with anger on the inside, and wished she had the strength to pull away, but she just couldn't. She was desperate to change back Soul into his normal, cocky self. But despite this unexpected turn of events, she regretted to admit she had enjoyed it, her first kiss. Soul pulled away with a cloudy look in his eyes, and snarled.

"Hey flat chest. You could join me. It'd be...a real cool time.." he smiled as he planted a kiss on her head. Maka was in a daze, but cried out when Soul sliced open her cheek.  
"You have 1 minute to decide, ugly." he teased as he pulled her pigtail. The rain beat down mercilessly as Maka stood. She walked towards Soul with a menacing purpose. Soul backed away with ease.

"What? Something wrong with being with me?" he asked with a sneer. Maka continued to walk forward. Soul began to panic as he saw he was losing the mental battle he had initiated. He began to cut at her. Maka didn't even try to dodge as she continued to walk forward, bleeding, and leaving a trail as she moved.  
Soul stopped walking away and stood, watching Maka approach him with a devilish look in his eyes.

"Alright Maka, come at me." he whispered, trying not to laugh at her weakness. It happened in the blink of an eye. The last slash of a death sycthe. Maka falling forward. Soul watching as she collapsed. He began to laugh maliciously, with the ever so slight insane ring to it. He abruptly cut it short when he saw Maka still crawling towards him.  
She pulled herself up onto him, and hugged him, her blood and tears mingling with his skin and torn up clothes. Soul gasped and tried to make her let go, but she wouldn't. He then stabbed her through the heart, his face splattered with the blood of the girl he loved. Maka choked and coughed. Blood came out of her mouth, dripping down onto her, to be immediately washed away by the rain.

"Soul…you idiot...letting insanity take over you...that's not cool at all.." she gasped. Then she slid down him and crumpled to the ground. Tears were streaming down Soul's face, no matter how hard he tried to keep them in.

"Damn you Maka..damn you!" he shouted to the empty world. He stared at her body. He shook her, trying to get her to open her eyes one last time. He wanted to see the emerald eyes that he loved so dearly to glare at him once more. The insanity in his vains slowly began to lie dormant again as he broke to the surface and saw the reality in front of him.

"What have I done..." he asked himself. He hen picked up Maka's body and began running. He ran faster and faster as he neared his destination. The graveyard. He panted as he lay Maka down on the ground and began to pray. But nothing happened.

" I thought this place was magical...damn it all." he yelled, as he became more frustrated with the matter at hand. He shook her roughly, clutching onto her shoulders, this event reminding him too much of the Kishin experience. He threw back his head and howled, letting the cold, dark, and empty world know of his morning.

"Maka, I love you!" He got choked up, and let out one more wail, before lowering his head in defeat.

So this was the cost.

The cost of power.

X~~~X

Sooooo….How did you like it? LEAVE REVIEWS!

Soul: Awwww Blue…why did you have to kill off my love interest? You sadistic bitch!

Me: Hehehe it happens…Don't worry! This won't be the only time I write about you two lovebirds!

Maka:What!? Do I have no say in this?

Soul: Nope!

Me:Be quiet Maka! Or you'll end up in a gender bend…*evil chuckle*


End file.
